The present invention relates to electronic testing systems, and more particularly to test probes for electronic testing systems.
The testing of samples is performed widely in the manufacture of products. For example, the manufacture and fabrication of integrated circuits begin with blank, unpatterned semiconductor wafers. These wafers undergo a number of critical testing steps before being processed and formed into the final integrated circuit form. For example, sheet resistance and wafer (substrate) thickness may be tested in the manufacturing process so that the bulk resistivity of a wafer can be determined.
Testing of sheet resistance, substrate thickness and other characteristics of a semiconductor wafer is often done using a probe assembly having a number of electrical contacts or pins capable of directing a constant current (I) through the film and reading the voltage drop (V) created across the film by the current. Sheet resistance may then be determined by Ohm""s law (R=K(V/I)), after which the thickness of the substrate may be calculated using the sheet resistance and the known bulk resistivity (xcfx81) of the film. The constant K is determined by the geometry of the probes in the specific configuration.
Because semiconductor wafers are manufactured from many types of materials, each of which exhibit specific characteristics, a different type of probe assembly may be required for a particular application. For example, probe assemblies with sharper pins (i.e. types xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d probes) are used for metal film. The sharp pin is utilized because it is able to push into the metal for good contact. On the other hand, probe assemblies with duller pins (i.e. types xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d probes) are used, for example, for doped silicon applications. Using a dull pin to contact silicon reduces the chance of puncturing the surface of the wafer. Other applications of semiconductor testing require probe assemblies that vary the spacing between the pins and electrical contacts or probe assemblies that apply a different force to the wafer surface (e.g. a spring-loaded pin).
In the prior art, probe assemblies were changed every time a different type of probe was required by a specific application (for example, changing from a type A to a type C probe). Probes were also changed for different applications because of the danger of contamination.
The conventional method of changing probe assemblies is to change it by hand. One problem with associated with this technique is that it increases the risk of error during the operation of the probe assembly. Removal of a probe assembly results in unnecessary wear and tear, which could lead to errors in measurement. Contamination and damage of the delicate probe is also a risk.
Yet another problem inherent in the replacement of a probe test head by hand is that the electrical connection between the probe assembly and the microprocessor controller of the electronic testing system must be broken, therefore increasing the risk for error if the probe assembly is not properly replaced. In addition, the procedure for manually changing probe test heads is impractical. For example, in an automated wafer handling system, each wafer is loaded onto the measurement equipment from a wafer cassette using robotics. Therefore, operators would need to halt the operation of the wafer testing system each time a probe test head needs to be changed.
Because it takes several minutes to manually changing probe test heads, if such a change is needed, it takes much longer to test each individual wafer, decreasing the overall efficiency of the wafer testing system. The changing of probe assemblies is so inconvenient and time consuming that multiple wafer testing systems are often used at considerable additional expense to solve the problem, with each wafer testing system having a different probe assembly.
Despite the development of semiconductor technology and the importance of testing wafers accurately and efficiently, a convenient and reliable method and apparatus for changing test probe assemblies remain elusive. In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an efficient method and apparatus for changing probe assemblies for electronic testing systems.
The present invention fills this need by providing a method and apparatus for changing probe assemblies. Several inventive embodiments of the present invention are described below.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a multiple test probe system is disclosed. The multiple test probe system includes a support, and a mount pivotally coupled to the support. The mount is capable of pivoting to a number of testing positions. A number of probe assemblies are coupled to the mount and associated with a corresponding number of testing positions. The probe assemblies include a number of electrical contacts coupled to a number of wires in a probe bus regardless of a testing position of the mount. The multiple test probe system further includes an actuator coupled to the mount to cause the mount to move between the testing positions.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a number of electrical probe assemblies is disclosed. The method includes providing a number of test probe assemblies arranged such that only one of the probe assemblies can be in a testing position at one time. A desired probe assembly is determined, and then moved to the testing position if it is not already in position. The desired probe assembly is then engaged with a sample to be tested. Testing signals are then provided to all of the probe assemblies, such that test result signals are received only from the desired probe assembly due to its engagement with the sample.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a multiple test probe system is disclosed. The multiple test probe system includes a support and a mount pivotally coupled to the support. The mount is capable of pivoting to a number of testing positions. A number of probe assemblies is coupled to the mount and associated with a number of testing positions. The multiple test probe system further includes a linear actuator coupled between the support and the mount to cause the mount to move between the testing positions.
One advantage of the present invention is that it allows a multiple probe system to efficiently change probe assemblies for different applications. The present invention eliminates the need to change probe assemblies by hand and further eliminates the need to dedicate more than one multiple probe system to different applications that require different types of probe assemblies. Another advantage of the present invention is that it reduces the chance of both wear and error because the electrical contacts of the probe assemblies are coupled to the probe bus regardless of the position of the mount.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the invention and studying the accompanying drawings.